1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices for removing excresences and polyps in body cavities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One such device which is known to the Applicants, comprises a loop of steel wire for fitting around the excresence or polyp, which is connectible to a voltage source, which opens out resiliently into an oval, whose distal end contains a semi-circular bulge of small radius and which can be drawn into the distal end of a tubular guide by means of a proximal handle at which time the opposite sides of the loop come together.
It has been found that loops of this kind, which are fed with HF current, have only a comparatively short life and that after having been used only one to three times, they frequently fail to open out fully to their original oval shape when extended from their tubular guide and thus can no longer be fitted round a polyp or excrescence.
The main object of the innovation is therefore substantially to lengthen the life of such loops in devices for removing excrescences and polyps.